Stellar, My Stepsister
by Sniper Zero
Summary: A rainy day in June. My father came home from work early and makes a shocking announcement: Son, I've decided to remarry. The next Sunday, two women will move in to our house: my step mom, and her shy and oddly sad daughter Stellar, my new stepsister.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A rainy day in June. My father came home from work earlier than usual and makes a shocking announcement: "Son, I've decided to remarry." The next Sunday, two women will move in to our house: my new step mom, and her shy and oddly sad daughter Stellar, my new stepsister.

Ever since that time, I've been totally at a loss, overcome with desire for this solemn girl who calls me "Oniichan" (Big Brother) with those pouting eyes of hers. I'd never really talked to girls much but day after day I think of nothing but the pure white skin and the sakura-colored lips of my new stepsister. I knew I had to possess her one day...

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was Saturday and I was doing nothing but sitting on the couch scanning the channels our T.V. had to offer. There was nothing good today. I turned off the T.V. and just stared at my reflection on the dark screen of the T.V., today is really boring. I would've hanged out Athrun but he said he had some things he had to do. Yeah, right he just went out with that girl Cagalli again. I don't know what he sees in that tomboy anyway. I went up to my room since there was nothing better to do than do my homework. I went upstairs and subconsciously thought when my dad will be back. He usually comes home late and I had to eat dinner alone but sometimes Athrun comes over and eats at my place since he couldn't stand his dad sometimes. I reached my room and turned on the lights. I walked over the side of my bed and looked at the picture frame containing a photo of Lacus.

Lacus is the most popular girl in our school and every pervert in our school sells pictures of her. I bought one because I had a little crush on her but I didn't choose the one where she was only wearing her underwear partly because I wasn't a pervert like them and partly because I didn't have enough money. As I stared at her picture I wondered if I ever have a chance on her I mean she's like the most popular girl in our school and I'm just your average 19 year-old. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open could it be a thief? I went downstairs to check on who was it that entered our house. If it was a robber I had a baseball bat ready to hit him hard.

I checked the kitchen and was relieved to see it was only my dad. He's home early wonder what's up? I threw the baseball bat away and went inside the kitchen "Dad what're you doing here? I haven't made dinner yet since I thought you were going home late again." He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it we'll just make some later. Oh and Kira there's something important I have to tell you so sit down." I wondered what it was that he was about to tell me so I sat down on one of the chairs around our dining table and he sat across me. His was face looking happy and serious at the same time. I haven't seen my dad like this in a long time so it must really be important. "Son," he told me, his tone in a serious tone "there's going to be some changes in here."

"Why is that dad?" I asked him and his face began to look happy and he showed me one of his smile that I haven't seen ever since mom died. It may be good news. Maybe he got a new job that gave lots of money for his salary so maybe we're going to live in a mansion.

"Son…I've decided to remarry and your new step mom and stepsister are going to be here the next Sunday so treat them nicely." What?! So my dad finally decided to remarry…looks like I'm not going to be the one to clean the dishes and cook dinner anymore. I should tell Athrun that I'm going to have a sister pretty soon. I wonder what she's like?

End

A/N: Posted this again. Oh and you have no idea how hard it is to rewrite the whole this story since the other chapters of this story made it seem like a mindless fic where Kira and Stellar are sex fiends. Anyway posted this back because I'm done with rewriting the chapters, well most of it anyway. It'll be updated weekly so if I ever forget to update...remind me?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday a six-letter word that means no class which means there's nothing to do…there's nothing on TV. Maybe I should call Athrun but I'm sure he's out with Cagalli again. Can't he spend a day without seeing Cagalli? Ever since he went out with Cagalli I just had one less person to hang out with. Which gives me zero persons to hang out with since all my buddies have girlfriends. I'm the only one in our group who doesn't have a girlfriend making me a target for jokes. Sometimes they like to annoy me by going to a theater and watching the romantic movies. Not only that…every time we get to the middle of the movie they start snuggling and making out! With me in the middle!

I'm not sure but I think the braver guys, being in such a dark place and watching a romantic scene play in front of their eyes, touch their girlfriends in…certain places. This whole week the guys have been talking about nothing but their girlfriends! Since I don't have one…yet…I felt left out. But my week wasn't that bad since…I just talked to Lacus for a whole 5 minutes. I've just broken my previous record of 3 minutes and on top of that she just gave me HER PHONE NUMBER! Boo yeah! Wait I have her phone number…forget calling Athrun! I'm going to call Lacus! But before that better see my handy-dandy notebook of pickup lines! Of course this just gives the guys another reason to laugh at me but…let's face it I'm a total NOOB when it comes to girls.

What seems like a good line to say…hmm… I feel pathetic. I mean what kind of guy uses a notebook to find out what to say to a girl? I threw away my notebook but I quickly caught it mentally slapping my self for even thinking of being able to talk to a girl without THE notebook. I sighed…maybe just one pickup line before dialing Lacus' phone number. Lacus' phone number…it's a miracle she even gave me this...I didn't even have to ask her for it! My teacher just paired me up with her for a school project; she talked to me about it and presto! She gave me her phone number! Thank you Ms. Ramius! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now I have to stop wasting time and call Lacus maybe I'll get lucky and she'll agree to go out on a date with me…

As I dialed her number I searched my notebook for good pickup lines. I found good one but…it requires EXTREME guts for me to pull off and I don't think…No Kira. For once in your life, be a man! You don't want Athrun and the guys to tease you about being a 19 year-old virgin, do you? No! As soon as Lacus picks up I'm going to tell her that pickup line like the man I am!

"Hi!" It's Lacus' sweet voice! Now's my chance!

"Hi Lacus this is the hot and sexy Kira calling you." Oh yes! For once I didn't stammer! I totally rock! "I've got one question that's been bugging my mind lately." Okay…don't mess up…here comes the finale. "Is you is or is you ain't my baby?" All of the confidence I had suddenly came crashing down when I found out this wasn't Lacus I was talking to. It was her answering machine! Oh god! What am I going to do!? If Lacus finds out I said that…Why did I ever say that line in the first place!? Desperate times call for desperate measures…I'm going to ask my dad for help! For some odd reason he didn't go to work. He just stayed home today…

"Dad!" I shouted as I went down stairs. "Dad I need your help on something!" It isn't everyday that I ask my dad for advice on problems like these but like I said desperate times call for desperate measures…I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard an oddly familiar voice. It feels like I know that voice but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. My curiosity got the better of me so I turned around revealing…

"M-murrue-sensei!" What is my teacher doing here!? I must be dreaming…If she's here then that must mean…As I thought about the possible reason she's here my dad finally came. I turned around and tried to explain myself. "Dad whatever the reason Murrue-sensei is here, I swear I didn't do anything bad at school!" He laughed and so did Murrue-sensei apparently there's something going on that I don't know…

"Hold on there Kira…Murrue isn't here because of you doing anything at school in fact she says you're doing okay there." I looked at my dad curiosly. If that isn't the reason why Murrue-sensei is here then what is? As if knowing what was on my mind, my dad answered my unspoken question. "Since you already know each other it saves me the time of introducing both of you to each other." He smirked. "Kira you remember when I said that you're going to have a new mom and sister this Sunday?" I nodded my head even though I forgot about it because of…well, you know…Lacus giving me her phone number and all. But what does that have to do with…no…she can't be…

"Murrue-sensei y-you're my…" I couldn't finish what I'm going to say! This is just too much to take it all in. My dad finished what I was about to say.

"Yup! From now on she's your step mother!" My dad said with a big cheery smile.

"Murrue-sensei-" I was cut off.

"Kira since Mu and I are going to marry you're going to be my son, so don't call me that around home." My… mom told me. I nodded and she smiled looking at dad. "You know Kira has brown hair and you have blonde hair." She said chuckling a bit. Dad nodded even though he didn't know what mom was getting at. "And I have brown hair and Stellar has blonde hair. It's funny don't you think?" My dad just nodded.

It feels weird having your teacher to be your mom…just wait until I tell this to Athrun! I hope she doesn't make me do homework or make me study all day. I looked at the clock and it was already time for lunch and I haven't even started cooking yet!

"Ah! Look at the time! I'll go make lunch!"

"Kira you don't have to! Stellar is already making lunch." Mom said to me but it was already too late as I went into the kitchen. A girl suddenly came out of the door and I accidentally bumped into her. We fell on our butts. I got up first so I helped her to get up. When I got a full view of my stepsister I don't know what got into me. My sister is so beautiful. I found myself gazing at her eyes before she spoke.

"Oniichan lunch is ready." Oh my god! Even her shy voice is omega cute!

"Uh…t-thanks…I-I'll go take m-my seat." What the!? I can't even talk straight in front of my sister!? I really am pathetic. But what is this feeling every time I look at her? I never had a sister before, so is this what it's supposed to feel like when you have one? If it is how come it's very similar to the way I feel about Lacus? She's sitting right next to me so it's very hard not to look at her but every time I do…something…possessive is stirring up in my stomach. I feel my body getting hot and I'm sure I'm sweating a little. Maybe it's just the feeling of the need to protect her because she's now my sister.

After lunch I found myself watching TV with Stellar but my eyes were barely looking at the TV. I just couldn't take my eyes of her. I stared at her fragile figure sitting right next to me. She had her knees to her chest with a red pillow in between. Her eyes were glued to the screen that was showing Tom and Jerry but occasionally she would glance at me and catch me staring at her. I blush madly whenever she catches me but I feel…pleased whenever she does the same. I want to know more about Stellar maybe then I'll find out why I feel this way about her. Somehow I don't think a brother would feel this way about his sister.

"Stellar?"

"Yes oniichan?

"I well…I-I wanted to know why you and Muru- I mean oka-san have different last names." Stellar's expression became sad before answering me.

"It's because oka-san is also my stepmom my oto-san died in an accident a few years after he married her."

"It's okay oka-san comforts me and is kind to me so I don't feel as sad anymore." I don't know what came over me but whatever it is I'm grateful for it.

"Stellar…if you ever feel lonely or sad…I want you to know that I'm also here to comfort you so don't hesitate to come to me and just let me sweep all your problems away."

"Onnichan…I-I don't know what to say." She said with tears threatening to fall down her beautiful magenta eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that even though we just met today what I said is true. I'll always be here for you." I pulled her into a deep hug and I felt my shirt become wet because of the tears that were falling from her eyes. I felt disappointed when we pulled away from the hug. She wiped away her tears, I wanted to wipe it for her but I didn't. She returned to watching cartoons but this time she did so with a smile on her face.

"Oniichan I like it that your house is near the beach." She said when the commercial came on.

"Do you like the sea?" I asked her and she shyly nodded her head. I smiled since I found it rather cute.

"Yes but I…" she started then she paused, it looked like she's embarrassed about something I just looked at her letting her decide whether she wanted to continue or not. "I don't know how to swim." She finished rather quickly.

I chuckled at her little confession "That's alright. I can teach you how to swim if you like." Her face brightened up.

"Hontou ni?" she asked expectantly.

"Yeah. Just tell me when you would like me to do it." I told her then I blushed when I accidentally imagined her in a bikini.

"Arigatou, oniichan." I smiled and went back to watching the TV since the commercial was over.

Stellar yawned when Tom and Jerry was over, I asked her if she was sleepy, she shook her head and proceeded to watch TV. Danny Phantom was next it was one of my favorite cartoons but I didn't get to watch any of it since I was staring at Stellar again.

"Stellar?" I was about to ask her something but I saw her yawn before facing me. "Oh you're tired…never mind then."

"It's alright oniichan."

I felt my heart beat faster if I could I'd rather not ask her this question but I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't. "Stellar do you have a…boyfriend?" I asked nervously.

"No, I don't." For a reason I don't know I felt really relieved.

"Oh…okay."

"Oniichan do you have a girlfriend?" She asked nervously.

I looked away in embarrassment "I…I don't have a girlfriend but there is this girl I like though." Why do I feel this way? She's so easy to talk to and I feel I can tell her everything about me.

"Hontou? Then I hope she feels the same way about you to oniichan." I felt my self in heaven. Who knew just her cheering me on will have this effect on me? She yawned again and a chuckle managed to escape my lips. I don't know if it's just her being tired or something but she said something that made my heart skip a beat. "Oniichan I'd do anything for you just don't hate me." With that she fell asleep. I watched her sleeping form intently somehow I found that more interesting than Danny Phantom. Her head gently fell on my shoulder to which I gladly let her use as a pillow. I soon felt tired even though it was still an hour pass lunch time. I followed Stellar's example and rested my head on hers. I smelled the fragrance of her hair before I felt sleep claim me.

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind the japanese I'm using those words to make this story cuter. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Athrun!" Thank God he's alone I thought he was with Cagalli again. I came to class early this morning because…Stellar was the one who woke me up! I almost had a nosebleed because her night-dress slid off a bit on her shoulder. We ate breakfast and talked about stuff.

"Hey Kira, do you know who's that?" Athrun said pointing someone. I looked where he was pointing and saw that it was Stellar. While we talked I found out that because she's shy she doesn't have many friends in her old school. I went to her and led her to Athrun. He gave me a curious look.

"This is my sister, Stellar." Stellar still looked afraid so told her that Athrun was a nice guy. She nodded and greeted him.

"Ohayou I-I'm Stellar Loussier y-yoroshiku."

"Oh so you're the one Kira was telling me about. From the way he talks about you I can see he likes you a lot." Athrun said with a grin and Stellar looked at me. I felt nervous all of a sudden and I glared at Athrun for telling her that.

"Stellar um…let's take our seats now." I said still feeling nervous. She nodded and led her to where I usually sit. I pointed at the chair next to me and I told her to sit there. Athrun whined.

"Hey, that's where I sit!" Athrun complained but I ignored him. Stellar tried to get off but I stopped her.

"It's okay Stellar just sit here." I said to her then I turned to Athrun "Just sit next to Cagalli."

"Oniichan?"

"Yeah?"

"When will oka-san get here?"

"We actually got here early today so she'll be here later." I said as I scratched my head and smiled. We were talking about some stuff until Dearka came in and ruined our moment. He whistled then leaned closer to Stellar.

"Hey Kira, who's this cute girl sitting next to you?" He looked at me before looking back to Stellar.

"She's my sister. Now stop staring at her." I told him rather annoyed that he just came in and ruined my moment with Stellar.

"I see…" He looked at Stellar again then smirked. "I'm Dearka. Dearka Elsman." He said with that playboy tone of his. I glared at Dearka but he ignored it. "I see you're new here so if you need someone to show you around just give me a call." He winked and I almost barfed.

"Sorry but I'M already going to show her around and I think Miriallia's calling you over there." I said pointing at his girlfriend with a triumphant look on my face. Dearka gulped and I laughed like a maniac in my head.

"Ohayou Kira." A sweet voice said behind me and I quickly turned around knowing who it was behind me.

"Ohayou Lacus." I said with a blush on my face. She giggled.

"What happened to that 'is you is or is you ain't my baby?' thing you told me yesterday?" she said and I could feel my face lose all its color. I completely forgot that I said that to her answering machine! Anyway I'm glad she didn't get mad but I feel really embarrassed right now.

"I heard that she's your sister now. I amazed that you're so protective of your sister Kira." I blushed madly. Lacus just complimented me! This is the greatest day of my life! While I was busy rejoicing I didn't notice Lacus was already talking to Stellar.

"Really?" I heard Lacus giggle. I swiftly returned to reality then I turned to face Stellar who was also laughing with Lacus. "Sugoi Kira! Not only are you protective of your new sister but you're so kind to her as well. I thought you were like Athrun and the other guys but now I see you're different." Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming…Lacus being amazed at ME! Wait…then that means…Stellar told her about the…No! Why did she have to go and tell her that!? I stopped panicking when Lacus continued. "I don't have sisters or brothers so I envy those who have siblings and I'm really amazed that you take good care of Stellar."

"I-it's nothing really! I-it's just that she's my sister now so she's a part of my life now…" I said looking away. I could feel myself blush.

"Oh that's so sweet! You really love her even if she's not your real sister, don't you?" I could tell that Lacus was really being sincere about what she was saying then she paused and blushed for a moment. "I…really like guys who are like that." Did she just say that she like guys like me? Yesss!! I have a chance on her! But why don't I feel that happy? I always thought that I'd be telling the world that I have a chance on Lacus but…The bell rang before I finished my thoughts.

I found myself staring at Stellar again. She was wearing her school uniform. I looked down and noticed how nice her legs were…my body's feeling hot again…better look at something else. I looked up and stared at Stellar's chest…my sis is so…HOT. I want to…No! What am I thinking!? I like Lacus! Lacus is the one I like! But even though I kept saying that I still felt really hot just staring at her chest.

"Oniichan…" Her voice knocked me out of my fantasies. "Daijoubu?"

"Huh?" Why is he asking me if I'm alright? Is something wrong?

"Ano…your nose…it's bleeding." What!? I put my hand on my nose and it is bleeding! The teacher came in and I excused myself. While walking I couldn't stop thinking of Stellar. She's the only thing that's on my mind lately. Even when I'm asleep I dream about her! And trust me you don't want to know what I do to her in my dreams…Stellar…why can't I get you out of my mind? It feels like I'm going crazy. I-ooff!

Oh it looks like I bumped into Andrew-sensei. I was so busy thinking I didn't see where I was going. He dropped some papers he was holding and I helped him pick it up.

"Gomen…I was thinking and I didn't see where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. More importantly your nose is bleeding. Did I bump you that hard?"

"N-no I-it just happened during class. I'm actually on my way to the bathroom to take care of it." I was about to walk away when he called me.

"Kira I heard you're Murrue's son now." He said with a grin. I really don't know what to say. I guess oka-san is really happy to have me as a son. "You should really study harder now that you're the son of a teacher he said then walked away."

I went inside the bathroom and started to wash my face. I took some tissue and wiped my nose with it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still can't stop thinking about Stellar…why do I feel this way about her? I don't understand. I have trouble talking to girls but she makes me feel comfortable whenever I talk to her.

"I went back to class and I found her listening attentively to the teacher. I smiled at how cute she looks while listening but then again she's always been cute…and beautiful. I went back to my seat and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Stellar let's eat lunch together okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She agreed then we listened to class.

Time flies by so fast…before I knew it lunch already came. Other students already left to eat lunch but I waited for Stellar to finish fixing her things. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Athrun.

"Kira we're going to our usual spot to eat. Let's go." He told me but I refused.

"I'm not going to eat there today. I'm eating with Stellar." Athrun looked a bit surprised since even though I always feel left out because their girlfriends are also eating with them, I never refused to eat with them.

"Then she can eat with us." Athrun suggested. I know Athrun meant good but I hated the idea of making Stellar eat lunch with Shinn and the others. They're my friends and I should trust them but I don't feel like Stellar should hang out with them.

"It's alright Athrun. I'll just eat with her alone." I said liking the idea very much. Athrun gave up and left.

"Oniichan you don't have to do that just to spend time with me. I'll be fine eating by myself." Stellar looked so guilty when she said that. I don't want to make her feel bad. She doesn't know that I intentionally did that because I WANT to spend time with her?

"Stellar it's alright. I did that because I want to be with you." She blushed and looked away.

"Oniichan…" I grabbed her hand and led her outside where I saw a tree that provides good shade against the sun's light. I asked her if she wants to have lunch there and she agreed. We went there and sat down and just…talked.

"Stellar if you have time tonight…would you mind going out with me? I want to take you to a place." She smiled brightly and I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around her. I dunno…it's a strange feeling I have whenever I'm around her. I feel nervous and happy at he same time. Weird I know but I can't say I don't like it.

"I don't mind going with you tonight oniichan." She said as she ate her lunch. I leaned on the tree trunk and felt a smile make its way on my lips as I pictured in my mind what's going to happen tonight. I'm going to show Stellar the one place I truly keep a secret. Something even Athrun doesn't even know.

"Stellar…" Her name just escaped my lips and I just found myself leaning towards her. My heart beat faster but somehow I managed to relax and close my eyes.

"Oniichan…" she also closed her eyes and leaned towards me…I can feel her warm breath on my lips. We must be only centimeters apart now.

"Kira!" I opened my eyes and found out what I was doing to Stellar and quickly pulled back. I hid the blush that I felt my face was doing and faced the source of the voice. It's Lacus…but why is she here? I glanced at Stellar and she was looking away with a slight blush on her face. "Kira I finally found you!" Lacus said as she reached us. She bent down and touched her knees and panted. She must've been running around to find us.

"Hi Lacus…um…is there something you need?" I asked not knowing what to say since this is the first time she came to talk to me at lunch. I must be seeing things but I think she blushed before looking at me.

"I…wanted to eat with you guys…can I?" she asked a bit hesitantly. This day is really surprising but in a good way. I looked at Stellar to see if it was okay. She nodded her head.

"S-sure you can eat here with us." Lacus felt relieved about something I asked her why but she said it was nothing. I didn't push it if she didn't want to tell me; I don't want her to get angry with me especially now that we're becoming friends or at least I hope so. One thing's bothering me though. "Sorry if this sounds rude but Lacus why are you hanging out with us? Aren't your friends upset or something that you didn't eat with them?"

"Oh, I told them I wanted to hang out with someone new for a while and they're cool with it."

"I see."

"So, Stellar what were you guys talking about before I came here?" Oh God please don't let Stellar tell her we almost kissed. Huh? Why are the guys looking at me? Even Athrun is giving me the same look as them. Never mind them now I'll deal with them later.

"Oniichan said he'd take me to a place later after school." Lacus beamed.

"Oh, can I tag along?" I wish she'd stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. Stellar is the only one I want to show that place to. But I can't just reject Lacus…sorry but I don't think I can show you that place yet, Lacus.

"Sure, just meet us after school." I'll just take both of them to a different place. I don't think I can show anyone but Stellar my secret place. Heh. I already can see the guys laughing at me if they find out that I have a secret place.

"Okay." Lacus said then us three talked about stuff until lunch was over.

* * *

"Hey Kira!" Shinn said as I met him in the basketball court outside school. He's holding a ball in his hand so that means… 

"Sorry Shinn I don't have time to play." I said hastily and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Aww come on, you ditched us at lunch and now you're refusing to play basketball with me?" Shinn was giving me the same puppy dog eyes gave me earlier, except Shinn's puppy dog eyes just creep me out. I agreed only because I want him to stop doing that.

"Alright, fine but let's make this quick. How about first one to reach ten?" I asked hoping he would agree.

"Sounds good to me. Alright let's play." I took off my uniform since I might get sweaty. Me and Shinn were only wearing our undershirts. I watched him dribble the ball and carefully thought if he was going to move to the right or left. He turned around so his back was facing me giving me a harder time to steal the ball.

Shinn suddenly made a sudden movement with his foot making me think he was going to try to pass my left side. I tried blocking him there but I got fooled by him. It was a fake. Shinn quickly went pass my right and ran to the hoop. He's going to try to dunk the ball again. Doesn't he ever learn? I've seen him dunk the ball so many times I can basically swat the ball off his hands with my eyes closed. As predicted, I swatted it. The ball bounce to the ground but I managed to get it before he did so now Shinn was on the defensive.

"Beginner's luck." He said with a smirk as I dribbled the ball. I smirked back.

"Fine then. Get ready for an in-your-face-disgrace." I jumped and prepared to shoot the ball. My smirk grew wider when I saw his eyes widen. I knew he wasn't expecting I'm going to do this I was about to shoot the ball when all of a sudden…

"Onnichan!" What the!? Stellar!? I didn't manage to shoot the ball properly. From a distance it looked like a perfect shot, it even had Shinn fooled but I knew better. The ball hit the side of the hoop and bounced back hitting me square in the nose. I fell to the ground holding my nose. "Oniichan! Daijoubu!?" I could hear Stellar asking.

Shinn blinked at me for a while before laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground and he was holding his stomach and kicking his legs to the sky.

"In-your-face-disgrace is right! Ha ha ha! That was hilarious! I wish the guys were here right now! If only I had a camcorder! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shinn choked from all the laughing he's doing. Stellar helped me stand up and told me that Lacus was waiting for me. I grabbed my uniform and prepared to leave. "Hey where're you going?" Shinn said finally managing to stop laughing.

"Home." I said bluntly. "Ja."

"Oh, okay. Ja." I walked to together with Stellar while holding her hand to go to Lacus.

"Sorry I made you lose your concentration Oniichan." Why is Stellar feeling guilty? It's not her fault.

"It's alright. Don't feel bad. Accidents happen so it isn't your fault." I said as I kissed her cheek quickly before Lacus saw it.

* * *

A/N: I'm rewriting chapter 4 of this story so updates may take a while...


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Kira where are you going to take us?" Yeah, where am I going to take them? I can't show Lacus my secret place yet…so where? Maybe I can take them to the mall but I'm sure Lacus has already been there lots of times already. This is really troublesome. I know! I'll take them to that new donut shop that opened up!

"I was planning on showing Stellar to that new donut shop so..." I can't believe I'm lying to Lacus but it can't be helped. I looked at Stellar and she doesn't seem to mind it though so I guess it's alright but…I also feel bad for lying to her. I hope we have time because if we do…Stellar I'm going to show you my secret place.

"Oh! That donut shop! I was planning to go but I never had the chance. I didn't know you were going to go there to Kira." Lacus suddenly turned around and her face is now very close to mine. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Why is it that my heart beats faster when she's near me? But still this is a side of Lacus I've never seen before so I should be happy, right?

"Well looks like we can all go now right?" I said as we went to the donut shop. We got to the shop with no problems at all except…

"Kira you should treat us!" Lacus suddenly decided. Whaaat? I can't treat them! I'm almost broke. This is one of those times when I regret spending 90 of my money on those ineffective 'How To Win That Girl' magazines…

"But…I barely have any money with me right now. And why do I have to treat you?" Lacus just smiled and answered me in a it's-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world tone.

"Because you invited us that's why you should treat us." But I didn't invite you. You just tagged along. I was going to show Stellar my secret place…I wonder if you did this just so you could get free food. But still having donuts with two pretty girls isn't something to complain about.

"Kira I'll have one hot chocolate and two strawberry donuts." Lacus said to me then she looked at Stellar asking her what she wants to order. Stellar looked at me worriedly then looked back at Lacus.

"I don't want to trouble Kira-nii so I'll just have hot chocolate." Lacus had a disagreeing face on and I suddenly had this feeling that my wallet is going to be empty.

"Iie. I'm sure Stellar's hungry so she's going to have the same thing as me so Kira go order for us while we find a seat." I can't believe Lacus can be so bossy. I wonder if this is one of the reasons she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. No it can't be, I heard she's the one who rejects the guys who ask her out. Oh well whatever reasons Lacus may have for still not having a boyfriend will remain a mystery. Anyway I've got to order now.

Just as I thought…their orders DID make me go broke. I barely had any money left to make MY orders. Forget it dining with two gorgeous females is worth it. All I have to do is bring their orders and I can umm...uh oh. I can't believe THIS!! What should I do? What should I do? On one side of the table is Lacus and on the other is Stellar…which girl should I sit next to? Lacus or Stellar? Lacus or Stellar? Lacus or Stellar? Lacus or-

"Oh Kira you're done taking our orders I'm going to sit next to Stellar since I want to talk with her more. You don't mind don't you?" Phew! Well that solves my problem. I nodded my head and sat on the other side of the table as Lacus went to sit next to Stellar. Man that was tough…I didn't know which side to pick but why did I have to think about whom to sit next to? I should've chose Lacus since I'm crushing on her but…Stellar…

"Oniichan daijoubu? You've been spacing out for a while now." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stellar's cute voice. I shook my head to tell her that I'm fine.

"Betsuni I'm fine." Am I really fine? Earlier today I had a nosebleed because of Stellar and now I disappointed that the love of my life suddenly decided to tag along when I was about to show Stellar my secret place. I must be the only guy in the face of the planet that's probably lusting over his step-sister. But who wouldn't? Just look at her so kawaii and sexy I bet she's look hot in a bunny sui- gah! I should stop imagining those things. She's my sister. I shouldn't think about us being in ecchi situations.

I must be some wacko. The most I wanted to do with Lacus was just give her a kiss on the cheek but there are times that I want to spend time alone with Stellar inside my room. Kuso! Stop thinking ero thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Stellar…Kira wa sugoi kawaii ne?" I asked Stellar when I noticed Kira spaced out and I find it funny on how she blushed. But Kira really is cute though I don't know why I never noticed before. I love how messy his brown hair looks and his eyes are so mysterious and captivating. But I really like it on how Kira's such a gentleman. He's so nice to his sister and he treated us without making such a fuss.

He's like such a perfect guy it makes one wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Well he's almost perfect except for his sense of humor. That pick-up line he told me the other day really sucked but he made it sound cute though. Kira seems to be deep in thought he barely even touched his donut yet. I wonder what he's thinking about. I'm sure it isn't his grades since he does well in school.

I wonder what it'd be like to be Kira's girlfriend. Will he be serious about the relationship or will he just be casual about it? Will he be aggressive and kiss his girlfriend the first chance he gets or just be passive? Speaking of kissing is Kira a good kisser? Does he have experience? Will his kisses have those demanding feel to it or not? Will his hands just stay at my waist or roam around my body while we're kissing? Wait _my_ waist and _my_ body? I didn't just imagine myself kissing Kira did I? No! Of course not! I was just using myself as an example.

I don't think I can be Kira's girlfriend I probably not even his type. He probably likes mature women with bigger breasts like those big sister types in harems. But I shouldn't get all worked up thinking whether or not I am Kira's type. After all it's not my business. We only just started being friends today in fact I don't think he even considers me a friend. I envy Athrun and Cagalli sometimes, those two have such a good relationship.

"Hai." Huh? "Oniichan is good-looking." Oh that's right I've also been busy spacing out I forgot I told Stellar Kira is amazingly cute. Stellar had this shy look on and her face was red. She also looks cute. No wonder a lot of boys were staring at her during class. I looked at Stellar again and smiled when I caught her staring at her oniichan. I never had siblings before but Kira and Stellar look friendlier than normal siblings.

It must be nice having an older brother to look up to and admire. Everything started to get quiet until Kira spoke up.

"It's getting late…I guess we should go home now. Stellar iko." I watched Kira stand up and I also stood up from my seat.

"Hai oniichan." I looked at the sky and it really is getting late! The sun was already setting giving the sky the golden orange look I loved so much. I had such a great time even though we didn't get to talk that much. I saw Kira and Stellar already leaving the shop and I ran after them.

"Chotto matte! Don't leave me behind." I said to them. I panted when I reached them. My eyes landed on Kira and I felt my self heat up. For some reason the glow on Kira's hair because of the setting sun gives him a…boost in appearance. I looked away before Kira saw me blushing. "Ano…" I tried to say something but somehow I had some difficulties doing so. "Arigatou today was fun." Kira and Stellar smiled at me.

"I had fun too and I'm sure Stellar also did right?" He looked at Stellar and she nodded at me. Somehow I feel happy just knowing Kira had fun with me.

"Maybe we could to this again sometime?" I asked hoping he'd accept.

"I look forward to it. Well Ja ne!" Kira said as he walked off with Stellar. I placed my hand on my chest and realized my heart is beating so fast. What's wrong with me? I talked to lots of good-looking guys before but I never had this kind of reaction in me. Maybe I'm falling in love with Kira? Nah. I shouldn't make conclusions like that. I'm probably just excited that I made a new friend.

Hey isn't that Meyrin? I walked forward until I confirmed it really is her. I almost thought she was Fllay since they both look alike when she has her hair down. I called out to her and waved my hand. She waved back.

"Meyrin what are you doing here?" I asked her since most of the time she's with her sister, Lunamaria. She smiled at me before answering me.

"I'm looking for oneechan. She said she'll go home with me but I don't see her anywhere, mou." I don't have anything better to do so I guess I'll just help her look for Luna. We don't have a test tomorrow so I can probably go home a bit late.

"Then I'll help you look for her." I said to her and she smiled.

"Arigatou I appreciate your help." She replied and we took off looking for Luna. I wonder if Luna knows a bit about Kira. Oh well I can always ask her that when we find her.

* * *

"So Shinn you're into baseball right?" Luna asked Shinn as they waited for their orders inside a coffee shop. Shinn looked at his girlfriend and nodded his head. Luna took something out of her bag and placed it on the table. The raven haired boy looked at the items with curiosity plastered in his face. What was Luna going to do with a candle and a whip?

"Hey what are these items for?" _Could it be that Luna wants to…masaka she wouldn't do that._ Shinn asked though he had his suspicions on what they were for. Luna smiled which made Shinn nervous and answered.

"I heard from somewhere that if you extinguish a candle by swinging your bat while within this whip, your skills will really improve." Luna said and Shinn sighed in relief.

"Hountou ni? I'll try it when I get home." Shinn said and he and Luna stared into each other's eyes until Lacus and Meyrin finally found them.

* * *

"Shinn, Luna we found you." I said to them and they broke their stare from each other. I feel sorry for ruining their moment but it can't be helped now can it?

"Oneechan where were you? You said you'd go home with me." Meyrin whined and her sister tried to remember. I looked around and saw a candle and a whip on Luna and Shinn's table. Suddenly thoughts were flooding into my head. Luna and Shinn are a couple so it's not impossible for them to…and they are talking alone with each other…may be they're talking about when they want to do it. Oh my! We shouldn't disturb them! I pulled Meyrin away and she started whining.

"Lacus what are you doing pulling me away like that?" she asked me and I blushed a bit.

"Let's not disturb them at such an important discussion." I whispered to her and pointed at the candle and the whip. Shinn and Luna were giving me confused looks but I ignored it. It took a while before Meyrin realized what I was trying to say. Her eyes widened.

"Masaka! Oneechan would never do that!" She protested. I sighed I can't believe I'm going to explain _these_ things to Meyrin.

"Listen Meyrin it's possible for them to do it especially since they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Meyrin and I whispered some more before we looked at Shinn with disagreeing eyes and pointed our index fingers at him.

"Hentai!" we both said to him and Shinn had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you calling me a pervert? I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Shinn protested but we shook our heads and pointed at the candle and whip. I can't believe these two have like to do such things. And on top of that they're talking about such things in public!

"Then what were you planning to do with that whip and candle?" Meyrin asked Shinn and just gave Meyrin a look telling that what he's going to do is so obvious. I saw Luna blush a bit.

"I'm going to use both of it to improve my skills of course!" I almost choked. SKILLS!? Just what did Luna see in Shinn? And why would you need candles in doing _it_? Ahh! Stop thinking about such things! It's none of my business about what they do! Meyrin doesn't seem to think so though.

"Skills!? Just what kind of skills are you talking about anyway!?" Meyrin asked. I never knew Meyrin could be protective of her sister despite her being the younger one. I really wish I had siblings.

"My skills in baseball, baka! Luna said if I managed to extinguish the flame of the candle by swinging my bat while inside the whip my skills will improve dramatically." I feet really embarrassed right now. After all I was the one who told Meyrin about what Shinn and Luna might be planning to do. I'm such a hentai. "Heh. I'll be sure to extinguish that flame then Kira won't be able to beat me." My curiosity suddenly got the better of me at the mention of Kira.

"Why do you say that? I thought Kira's thing was basketball." I said wondering if Kira played baseball.

"Well yeah it is but we try to beat each other on lots of stuff. We're kind of like friendly rivals you see." Sou ka. So Shinn and Kira have that kind of a relationship…I never knew. I always thought they were just doing their best in all the things they do to impress girls.

"Hey Lacus did you hear about Kira's new sister? Everyone, mostly boys, is talking about her." Luna asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I just ate donuts with her and Kira today. She's really nice and kawaii." Now everyone was giving me a weird look. I wonder if there's something on my face. "N-nani? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's because…" Meyrin started.

"You just spent time…" Luna continued.

"With Kira." Shinn finished. I frowned at them what's wrong with Kira anyway?

"What's wrong with that? Kira's a nice guy." I tried to defend him but why am I doing it? It doesn't matter. I won't let anyone badmouth Kira behind his back.

"There's nothing wrong with that but it's just…unusual." Luna answered me and Shinn and Meyrin seem to agree as well. There's nothing unusual about that. "Kira asking you out…"

"Kira didn't ask me out. I actually just tagged along on where he was going to go." I corrected Luna and Shinn just raised an eyebrow and Luna and Meyrin just stared at me weirdly. I think I should go home, these guys are creeping me out. "Hey it's getting late so I better head home. Ja ne." I said goodbye to them then went out of the coffee shop. I still can't stop thinking about Kira…he just suddenly became so interesting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long it's just that the second season of naruto is here and I'm reading the manga for ichigo 100 and I just finished watching DearS so...yeah...well I finally updated. Chapter 5 will be faster though since this is the only chapter that I had to rewrite again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh…what a day…I can't wait to go home and…oh yeah. "Stellar." I said to Stellar and she turned to me. I felt lost in those brilliant magenta eyes of hers.

"Oto-san and Oka-san won't be home until tomorrow night so what do you want to eat? I'm cooking." I smiled as I asked her what she wanted to eat. I really want to just make her happy even if I'm not doing anything special to her. Stellar had a surprised look on her face and I wondered why.

"Oniichan you don't have to trouble yourself. I can cook dinner for the both of us." I couldn't help but chuckle at her. I really appreciate it that she doesn't want to bother me but…

"Iie, it's not any trouble at all if I cook; besides I want to give you a special dinner." I kept on saying what I wanted to do for her tonight so I didn't notice Stellar was blushing and was already looking down. "I'm not that good at cooking but I'll try my best to cook a dish that's fit for a candle lit dinner." I turned again to look at her only to find out that she also turned to look at me. Stellar was looking surprised and she had tints of red on her face.

"O-oniichan!" the blonde beauty in front of me stuttered out. "It's alright you don't have to go through all that just to give me a special night. I'm already happy just spending this day with you." Stellar tried to reason me to stop insisting that I give her a candle lit dinner. I shook my head and placed my hands on both her shoulders.

"It's okay; I'm doing this because I want to so you shouldn't feel so bad about it." I told her and she settled down a bit but I don't think she's still completely willing to let me cook her dinner. I realized that my hands were still on her shoulders and I quickly pulled away blushing. I looked at Stellar and I found out that her face was mirroring my red face. As we were walking to our house we passed some couples along the way and something within me stirred.

I placed my hand around Stellar protectively. I was feeling nervous and I'm sure I'm sweating a bit. Stellar sure feels warm and soft and she smells like lemons. I almost smiled when she went closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked at her she had her eyes closed and she looked really relaxed. She had that smile on her face. It may sound funny but I think that I'm the only whom she shows that smile to. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

I felt something touching my hair when we where almost to our house. At first I didn't notice it but after a few seconds I realized what it was. "Ame?" I asked myself then the rain came in pouring hard. I ran as fast I can dragging Stellar with me so we wouldn't get wet, while we were running Stellar asked me a question.

"Oniichan can we go slower? I can't run that fast." I slowed down a bit and spotted a place where we could get some shade from the rain. I took Stellar there and we waited for the rain to stop. Just my luck the rain became heavier. I tried looking around to see if I could find something to at least cover Stellar so we could go home and dry up but I didn't find anything. Why didn't I bring an umbrella? This is really annoying.

"Gomen oniichan." I immediately focused my attention on Stellar when she spoke. She was looking away and she seemed sad about something. "I really can't run that fast since my health isn't that good." Worry suddenly overwhelmed my entire body. What did she mean by that? Does she have some disease or something?

"Stellar what do you mean? You don't have some terminal disease or something, do you?" I quickly asked hoping that it wasn't true. I felt very relieved when she shook her head. Damn for a second there I thought I was going to lose you. Don't worry me like that Stellar.

"Iie, it's nothing like that Kira-nii. My body's just fragile so I pass out for no apparent reason sometimes." I don't know why but the desire to protect Stellar just seemed to increase. I wanted nothing but to hold in my embrace her right now.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said feeling sorry for her because her body was weak. I hugged Stellar and she hugged back. We kept holding each other in each other's arms until I pulled out because I was becoming annoyed by the sound of the droplets of rain hitting the ground. "Mou, when will this rain stop?" Stellar giggled and I looked at her. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Don't you like the rain oniichan?" I shook my head. I don't really like the rain at all since whenever it rains all my plans for the day are always ruined. And another reason why I don't like the rain is because it makes the day seem gloomy it's as if the sky is crying.

"Not really." I said to Stellar then she looked at the sky and I swear I would've kissed her if she didn't suddenly say something.

"Sou ka…you know I don't really hate the rain, actually I like it. Whenever I would look at the rain it feels like its cleansing the world. Whenever I have problems I actually feel a lot better when I look at the rain." Stellar said and I smiled. I really can't explain what I'm feeling right now but it feels nice.

"But you don't have problems right now do you, Stellar?" I asked her and she looked into my eyes. I could see my reflection in them and I can tell she's really happy. My heart was beating faster than usual but I ignored it.

"Not when you're with me oniichan. I feel safe whenever I'm around you." She said and my heart skipped a beat. Just hearing her say makes me feel very special. I wouldn't care even if a thousand girls said they love me. I'd prefer hearing her say that to me over some random girl just coming up to ask me if I wanted to go out with her. I wish I could've recorded this moment.

"Glad to hear it. Iko." Stellar had this puzzled look on her face which I really found cute. This little conversation with Stellar just made we want to go home more so I could cook her dinner.

"But the rain hasn't stopped yet." Well that's not gonna stop me. Wait a minute, since Stellar has a not so strong body she may get sick especially with this rain if we just go home right now. Well doesn't matter…I'll just use my uniform to shield her from the rain. "Oniichan what are you doing?" She asked me when I started to take my uniform off.

"We don't have an umbrella, right? So I'm going to use my polo to cover us from the rain." Stellar had a surprised look on her face. I didn't know why though. I didn't do anything wrong did I? I noticed Stellar's face was red when I took my polo off. It's pretty cold out here.

"Oniichan I don't mind waiting for the rain to stop." I frowned a bit before deciding to reply to Stellar.

"Well we're just going to waste our time since it doesn't look like its going to be stopping anytime soon." I reasoned to Stellar and there was a moment of silence between us. Stellar slowly nodded her head and went beside me. I placed my polo over us so it was covering our heads. We then started going home.

"Oniichan, why don't you like the rain?" I was surprised by Stellar's innocent question. I looked at her then I answered her question.

"Well it's because it always rains whenever I seem to have something planned, like right now and besides it makes things look lonely." I answered Stellar while leading her home. The rain seemed to get softer and I'm feeling really grateful for that since I don't know how much longer I can stand the rain. I just hope Stellar doesn't feel cold right now.

"I never thought you'd hate it because of those reasons." Stellar said to me while smiling. I smiled back and we kept walking. A few minutes later we reached our house. I reached for my keys and opened the door. I let Stellar in first before going inside myself. I smiled at the warm feeling our home gave me. It feels much better than being outside in the pouring rain. I looked at the clock and realized it was already six in the evening. I went inside the kitchen to cook the meal I was planning to do only to find Stellar already there…wearing an apron.

"S-Stellar…" I trailed off since she looked so cute in what she's wearing. I don't know why but Stellar wearing our school uniform and an apron makes me want to hold her. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing madly right now but still I have to tell Stellar that I'm going to cook no matter how much I want to see her wearing such a cute outfit. "Stellar…" I told her more clearly "I thought I was going to cook."

"Gomen oniichan but I really think I should be the one cooking. After all I'm the one who made you walk through the rain." Is it me or is did Stellar just sound a little bit guilty? I hope not. It's my free will that I decided to use my polo as our cover from the rain. I didn't feel forced to do it just because Stellar has a frail body. Just to be sure maybe I should just ask her.

"Hey Stellar…by any chance do you feel guilty about what I did?" Stellar's eyes widened and she just kept silent. I took that as a yes. "Well you shouldn't. I wanted to do that to you and I really have no regrets." I stepped closer and hugged her. I enjoyed her body's softness and the warmth it gave off for a few minutes. I pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Really, you don't have to cook right now. It's alright if I do it anyway." Stellar just shook her head.

"Iie, you've so much for me today oniichan, the least I could do is cook you dinner." Looks like Stellar is really dead-set about cooking tonight. I thought for a while before deciding to let her.

"Fine, but only on one condition." I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I said that. Stellar nodded and I grinned. "After eating you have to go out with me tonight." I said and she nodded almost immediately. I can see the rain getting lighter outside the window so maybe tonight will be perfect.

"You can go and relax oniichan, I can handle this." Stellar said to me. I decided to change clothes so I left her alone in the kitchen. I looked at Stellar cooking at the kitchen before I decided to go and take a shower.

I went to my room and placed my clothes in the laundry basket. I went inside the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. It really feels so good when the warm water touches your skin on a cold rainy day. Maybe this is all what the rain is good for. I went out after some time and went down. I noticed Stellar already sitting in the table.

"Stellar gomen, did you wait for me that long?" I asked her and felt relieved when she shook her head.

"I finished cooking just now oniichan." I smiled and took my seat next to my cute sister.

I can't take my eyes off Stellar again. Just what is wrong with me? I was so occupied by me thoughts I didn't realize Stellar was trying to talk to me.

"Oniichan…" I saw she had a worried look on her face. I smiled to make that look on her face vanish. We finally managed to finish eating and I helped Stellar clean the dishes. As Stellar was washing the dishes and handing them to me so I could fry them our hands accidentally touched each other. I felt my body tense up and I looked at Stellar. There was a bit of red in her cheeks.

"Sorry about that." I said to her then we went back to washing the dishes. We finally finished at about 7:00.

"So Stellar ready to go out with me? The rain stopped now." I told her and she nodded.

"Just give me a minute to change clothes." She said to me then went upstairs to change to her clothes.

* * *

A/N: By any chance do any of you guys know the title of Lacus' image song? 


	6. Chapter 6

"Stellar you should watch where you're going. There are still puddles on the streets; you could slip if you're not careful." I told Stellar as she was twirling and skipping happily along the streets." I smiled silently at her. She's so childish sometimes. Tonight is so beautiful I thought as I gazed up at the stars. The night breeze is a little cooler than usual because of the rain but it's not like I mind. I closed my eyes as I savored every moment of hearing Stellar laugh. I think she has a beautiful laugh. I opened my eyes just in time to see her slip on a puddle. I caught her before she fell down.

"Ah…gomen, oniichan I know you were thinking something and I just disturbed you." I chuckled at her.

"That's alright. I was thinking about you anyway." I admitted and saw her blush slightly. "I told you to be careful." I reminded her. I could tell from the look she was giving me that she was embarrassed. I tried to hide my blush. She just looks so kawaii when she does that.

"So oniichan are we almost there?" Stellar asked me. I nodded my head and told her to keep walking. We stopped walking when we finally reached a hill. It had stairs on it so people could climb it easily but even so it's tiring climbing it all the way up. I felt Stellar look at me and I looked back at her. "Are we really going to climb that?"

"Yeah."

"But won't we get tired if we climb that?"

"I can carry you on my back if you want." I offered her and she just shyly declined. I laughed silently.

It took us a while to reach the top but when we did Stellar gasped. I just stared at her surprised expression then to the view in front of us. From where we're standing you can see the whole city. It was night so the only things you could see where the lights from the buildings and houses. They shined brightly and for a moment they reminded me of how Stellar's eyes usually sparkled when she was happy.

I saw Stellar run up to near the railings so she could get a better view of the city. I just stayed in my place; right now I'm more interested in watching Stellar than gazing the city in front of us.

"Oniichan! Look, look! It's so pretty!" Stellar said pointing below while having a childish sparkle in her eyes. I walked towards her so I could look at the city with her. We stared at it for what seemed like hours. Neither of us said anything, not that I didn't like it or anything. We just enjoyed each other's company. I felt Stellar's head lean on my shoulder then she decided to break the silence. "Thanks for taking me here. Honto, it's beautiful here."

"Yeah, I come here to think sometimes." I admitted to her.

"Onnichan?" Her tone had a hint of hesitation in them but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Nothing, I guess. I'm just enjoying my time with you." I replied enjoying the scent of her hair as it invaded my nostrils.

"You're not thinking about Lacus?" I was caught off guard by that question. I didn't expect her to ask that.

"No, not really." She hasn't entered my mind since we came here. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think Lacus likes you. This afternoon she just said you were cute." I just nodded my head. I really didn't know how to react. Shouldn't I be happy? But why do I act as if I don't care? I don't really get my feelings anymore. I feel so confused.

"Is that so?"

"You don't look so happy about it." I looked at Stellar when I felt she turned to look at me and when my eyes met hers I immediately got lost in them. "Oniichan?" Stellar's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I just want to spend my time with Stellar for now. Thinking about my current feelings for Lacus is too confusing.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to bring that up." She apologized while turning her gaze away from me.

"It's alright." I said while cupping her chin to direct her gaze back to me. Somehow I didn't want Stellar to stop looking at me just yet. I found myself getting lost in her magenta eyes again and I briefly wondered what her lips would feel like. Before I could stop myself I swooped down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It was an innocent kiss but somehow when I pulled away it left me craving for more.

"O-oniichan?" The shock in Stellar's voice broke me out of my daze as I realized what I just did. My eyes went as wide as saucers. I noticed that Stellar's face was red. From anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

"Ah! S-sorry! I don't know what came over me!" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up. I never kissed a girl in the lips before and I never even once thought that I'd give my first real kiss to my sister. I tried to say more things but Stellar cut me off.

"It's okay oniichan. Just don't surprise me like that."

"You're not mad?" I asked nervously.

"No." I felt relieved but somehow I just had to make sure.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's a relief."

"Actually oniichan that was my first kiss."

"W-What!?" I managed to stutter out. I can't believe I just went and did that! I just took her first kiss! What kind of a brother am I? I bet Stellar was hoping for her first kiss to be special. I feel really bad for taking her first kiss so why is it that I can't stop smiling? Why did I even kiss her in the first place?

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's short but now it seemed like a really good place to end this chapter.


End file.
